


Chances Are

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Klaine Valentine's Challenge, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 11 of Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances Are

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s a shorter one again and, to add to it, it probably sucks a little, because I had a really hard time writing today. To be honest, I wasn’t even going to post today, with everything that has been going on (my dog is sick and it’s not good), but I had to take my mind of things - hence this little fic.

Blaine was hanging around in the practice room at NYU, trying to kill some time while he waited for Kurt to get there from NYADA, so they could go and try out this new restaurant in their neighborhood that they had had their eyes on since its opening day. Figuring his husband wouldn’t get there for at least another fifteen minutes, he sat by the piano and started playing random melodies, until a song popped into his head.

Looking around and seeing no one else was around, he started playing the melody he had in mind and singing along quietly, smiling at the lyrics. He hadn’t heard that song in a while and he almost forgot how much he liked it.

 _Chances are, ‘cause I wear that silly grin_  
_the moment you come into view;_  
_chances are you think that I’m in love with you._  
  
_Just because my composure sort-of slips_  
_the moment that your lips meet mine,_  
_chances are you think my heart’s your Valentine._

Too busy playing and singing, Blaine didn’t notice Kurt coming into the room and then stopping, leaning against the doorframe, watching him with a smile and a loving expression on his face.

 _In the magic of moonlight,_  
_when I sigh “hold me close, dear”_  
_chances are you believe_  
_the stars that fill the skies are in my eyes._  
  
_Guess you feel you’ll always be_  
_the one and only one for me_  
_and if you think you could,_  
_well, chances are your chances are awfully good!_

“I really hope that was about me, husband.” A sudden voice sounded in the room just as Blaine played the last notes, making him jump. Looking up he noticed Kurt who was grinning at him, slowly walking up closer. “Otherwise we’re going to have a serious talk.” Kurt teased, sitting down on the piano bench next to Blaine and leaning to kiss his cheek.

“Every song I sing is about you.” Blaine replied with a grin. “I think everybody knows that by now.”

“That’s true.” Kurt laughed loudly, standing up and tugging Blaine up with him. “You made it quite clear with the number of times you serenaded me.”

“I haven’t seen you complaining, not even once.” Blaine said with a smirk.

“True as well.” Kurt shrugged, kissing the tip of Blaine’s nose. “Now, can we go? I’m starving.”

“I thought we were having a moment!” Blaine exclaimed in a mock offense, clutching his heart dramatically.

“And we can continue having our moment over a meal.” Kurt said and stepped closer, until their chests were pressing against each other. “And then we can continue it afterwards, when we get back home, if you know what I mean.” He whispered into Blaine’s ear and his husband shivered slightly, feeling Kurt’s hot breath on his skin.

“Let’s go then!” Blaine said eagerly, grabbing his hand and basically running out of the room, the sound of Kurt’s loud laughter following the all the way.

(They did continue their moment later that evening. Even more than once.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/139135514999/klaine-valentines-challenge)


End file.
